


Oltre il battito del mio cuore

by Seekerofdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Smut, Song: Lights Up (Harry Styles), larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekerofdreams/pseuds/Seekerofdreams
Summary: L'uscita del video di Lights up sconvolge gli equilibri di Louis, ha perso la capacità di parlare e ragionare.Sotto il cielo italiano, tra le meraviglie del capoluogo toscano due cuori torneranno a battere in un'unica casa.Rating rosso.Twitter: Seekerofdreams_
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oltre il battito del mio cuore

__**A Louis,**  
**perché per quanto faccia buio fuori, ogni giorno dimostra che**  
**la luce rimane accesa dentro di noi.**

_*_

_«C'è un legame che non posso descrivere a parole._ _Perché non è nelle parole, è nel corpo, nel contatto, nelle sensazioni sottopelle.»_

_David Grossman_

*

L'odore di salsedine provoca un sorriso sul suo viso. Sente il rumore del mare che si infrange sulla roccia, sa che il sole splende in cielo ma non ha ancora intenzione di aprire gli occhi. Le lenzuola pulite gli donano un senso di freschezza e, deve ammetterlo, quel letto è davvero comodo. Si volta per mettersi a pancia in giù, infila le mani sotto il cuscino per alzarlo un po' e ci strofina il viso sopra. Sembra passata una vita dall'ultima volta in cui ha dormito per sette ore di seguito. Quel letto deve avergli fatto qualche magia, ne è più che sicuro. Si concede ancora qualche minuto in quella posizione. Stringe gli occhi, avvolto dal suono delle onde del mare che sembrano cullarlo come se fosse proprio lì, in mezzo a loro. La quiete viene interrotta dal suono proveniente dal suo cellulare che lo avverte dell'arrivo di una notifica. Il suo sbuffo viene catturato dal cuscino, è deciso a girarsi e lasciar perdere chiunque lo stia cercando, ma il suono si ripete per altre dieci, venti volte, Louis perde il conto al ventottesimo suono. Si sporge verso il comodino e prende il telefono sbloccandolo subito dopo, è sveglio eppure sbatte più volte le palpebre. Ha ricevuto più di quaranta messaggi in privato, scorge il nome di sua sorella, Niall, Liam, Oli, Gemma. Ha paura di entrare su Twitter e scoprire cosa sia successo di tanto clamoroso da spingere tutte quelle persone a scrivergli. La prima cosa che vede nella sua timeline quando apre l'applicazione è una foto che ritrae dei pettorali ben definiti, ma non è una foto a caso, quello è decisamente Harry. Louis scorre velocemente osservando tutte le foto, gli spezzoni di un video, le gif; digita il nome del riccio nella barra di ricerca per andare sul suo profilo e, ancora una volta, sbatte le palpebre. Harry ha cambiato completamente il suo profilo e no, Louis non è minimamente preparato a quello che sta per vedere. Quando il video del nuovo singolo di Harry appare sul suo schermo Louis rimane immobile. La schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto, una gamba intrecciata tra le lenzuola e una piegata contro il suo petto. Harry sa come attirare l'attenzione, Louis non riesce a credere che abbia davvero fatto un video mezzo nudo con uomini e donne di diversa etnia. Non ci crede perché è ben lontano dal suo Harry, il ragazzino spaventato che aveva cercato di proteggere. Ricorda le sue lacrime, le notti passate a fargli capire quanto fosse giusto. Ma Harry non si sentiva mai abbastanza. Si morde un labbro perché vederlo in quel modo lo fa emozionare, è così orgoglioso di lui, di quello che è diventato. Anche se l'ha fatto senza di lui.   
La seconda volta la visione gli regala tutt'altra reazione. Chiude gli occhi, il dolore allo stomaco sembra spandersi per tutto il petto. Lo stanno accarezzando, toccando, si stanno spalmando contro quel corpo che reagisce sì, ma mai completamente e Louis vorrebbe fare una boccaccia a tutti. Torna a guardare lo schermo e gli si mozza il fiato quando vede Harry lasciar andare la testa indietro esponendo il collo.

"Eh no! No, questo è troppo."

Blocca il telefono lanciandolo dall'altra parte del letto, gonfiando le guance come un bambino. Guarda verso l'alto rilasciando il suo respiro in un soffio che fa spostare il ciuffo dei suoi capelli. Devono essere un casino, ma non ha tempo di sistemarli. Si guarda attorno come se qualcuno potesse vederlo, scoprirlo, mentre furtivamente riprende il cellulare tra le mani. Riavvia il video nuovamente. Si distende a pancia in giù con un braccio sotto la testa, tenendo lo schermo del cellulare accanto al viso e questa volta arriva fino alla fine. Harry fa una linguaccia e lui si ritrova a sorridere di rimando. I messaggi continuano ad arrivare, ma li ignora, come cerca di ignorare la voce nella sua testa che gli ripete di essere solo patetico e geloso.

A Louis è cresciuta la barba negli ultimi giorni, ma non ha intenzione di radersi. Ha bisogno di un taglio di capelli, quello dovrebbe seriamente farlo. Sta cercando di districarli invano guardandosi nello specchio della stanza dell'hotel in cui alloggia. Il telefono abbandonato sul letto, la voce di Harry a riempire il vuoto. Louis adora quella canzone, ne conosce già le parole e non se ne vergogna minimamente. Sa quanto Harry sia talentuoso eppure non smette mai di stupirsi della magia che viene fuori dal suo estro creativo. Si lascia sfuggire una risata mentre ondeggia in mezzo alla stanza con addosso solo un pantalone della tuta. Chiude gli occhi. Sente le mani di Harry addosso, lo vede gonfiare il petto, vuole toccarlo, vuole allontanare tutte quelle persone dal suo corpo. Vuole sfiorarlo, morderlo, adorarlo. Un rumore proveniente dall'esterno lo riporta alla realtà. "Merda." Gli fa male la testa e ha la nausea. Si affretta a spegnere la musica prima di correre in bagno, ma non succede niente. La sua mente vuole tirar fuori tutto quello che sta provando, ma il suo corpo non collabora e fa male. Si siede a terra, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Poi sente la suoneria del suo cellulare. Si alza a fatica, avvicinandosi cautamente al letto come se ci fosse un ordigno sopra, per Louis è un po' così. Vede il nome di Liam lampeggiare sullo schermo e rilascia un sospiro sollevato.

"Liam!"

"Come stai? Hai sentito la canzone? Hai visto il video?"

Louis vuole bene a Liam, ma in quel momento vorrebbe tirargli addosso l'intero arredamento della stanza. "Sì!" dice qualche secondo più tardi.

"Ah, meno male non l'hai vis...no aspetta che vuol dire sì? Louis!" Lo rimprovera. "Avevamo detto..."

"Lo so, ma non è che avessi molta scelta. Mi hanno tempestato di messaggi e tweet. Un po' difficile ignorarlo, no?"

"Già, dovevo prevederlo."

"Lee, non è colpa tua. Grazie per quello che hai fatto per me, ma queste sono le conseguenze del mio essere completamente stupido."

Louis si siede ai piedi del letto e si porta le ginocchia al petto.  
"Non sei stupido!"

"Sì che lo sono e non ricominciamo questa conversazione per favore."

Alza gli occhi al cielo ricordando la loro ultima litigata. Non si erano parlati per due settimane e per due come loro non parlarsi è una tortura infinita, hanno bisogno di condividere i loro pensieri, belli o brutti che siano, vivere in simbiosi per anni li ha resi quasi la stessa persona nonostante tutto e tutti. Ci sono esperienze che per quanto dettagliate vengano raccontate, solo chi le ha vissute in prima persona può capire, giudicare, ricordare.

Sente uno sbuffo dall'altra parte. "Ok." Tossisce Liam e Louis rimane in attesa. "Come ti è sembrata?"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Sai bene quanto io stimi Harry, è lontana dal sound del primo album, è più libera, si sente che si è lasciato andare. La canzone è bellissima."

La nota nostalgica nella sua voce non sfugge a Liam che sospira pesantemente. "Louis forse dovresti provare a parlargli..."

"Per dirgli cosa?" ribatte piccato alzando un sopracciglio anche se nessuno può vederlo.

"Quello che hai detto a me, che la canzone è bella e tutte quelle cose lì."

"Sì, certo Liam. Come prima cosa farò questo appena chiudiamo!" risponde sarcastico. Lui non può chiamarlo.

"Cosa ti devo dire? Se vuoi perdere ancora tempo fai pure, ma tu dovresti sapere più di tutti che non dovremmo sprecarlo."

Liam non vuole essere cattivo, Louis lo sa, ma quella frase lo colpisce lo stesso. "Non stai davvero facendo leva su quanto successo a mia madre e mia sorel..." Louis si ferma serrando le labbra.

"Lou, non ti arrabbiare. Non sto facendo leva su niente, sei tu che hai colto un riferimento. Chiediti il perché...mh?"

"Dio! Ti odio quando fai lo psicologo Liam!"

La risata di Liam gli attraversa la mente. "A quanto pare sono bravo con tutti tranne che con me stesso!" Louis si stringe nelle spalle. "Come sta andando?" chiede subito dopo.

"Sto bene. Credo."

"Scusa se non sono passato da te nell'ultimo periodo."

"Non preoccuparti, è una guerra mia."   
Louis si sente uno schifo in quel momento. Vorrebbe fare delle domande, ma gli sembrano tutte sbagliate. Alla fine, l'unica frase che riesce ad articolare è: "ehm... da quanto tempo, quanti giorni...insomma, hai capito."

Abbassa la voce come se qualcuno potesse sentirlo e Liam si lascia sfuggire un sorriso malinconico. "Intendi da quanti giorni sono sobrio? Puoi dirlo Louis, non succede niente. L'ho detto al mondo intero, puoi parlarne tranquillamente, non mi rompo."

"No, io... non voglio farti stare male o farti pensare che ti giudico in qualche modo perché io non l'ho mai fatto, lo sai!" Si sta mordendo le unghie e sa già che presto avvertirà il bruciore dovuto a una pellicina che ha tirato con troppa forza.

"Lo so scemo. Comunque, a oggi, un anno e 128 giorni."

"Beh sì, un anno me lo ricordavo, c'ero anche io con te!" ride per smorzare la tensione, poi si schiarisce la gola. "Sono orgoglioso di te Liam. Sai che ci sono sempre anche se a volte ho la testa tra le nuvole, sì?"  
"Lo so e io ci sono per te. Chiama Harry, fatti questo favore Lou."

Louis non risponde e dopo qualche minuto Liam deve chiudere la chiamata a causa di un'intervista lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri. Scende nella hall dell'albergo dopo aver infilato una maglietta bianca e delle scarpe da ginnastica. Sa che è costantemente osservato, ma è particolarmente irritato e spera che nessuno lo fermi mentre si avvia verso delle scale a chiocciola che lo conducono nel piano interrato dell'hotel. Cammina spedito raggiungendo la stanza a cui stava pensando. Si chiude la porta alle spalle e inizia a fare riscaldamento. Nella testa risuonano gli _Arctic Monkeys_ attraverso le cuffie. Ama il loro sound, sa che se sentisse una loro canzone per caso, saprebbe identificarla alla prima nota. Sfoga la sua frustrazione su quegli attrezzi. Osserva il suo riflesso allo specchio mentre solleva i pesi, la pelle lucida e i muscoli contratti. È già stanco, non ha mai amato la palestra, ma l'indolenzimento lo porta a distogliere la sua mente da Harry e dal suo fottutissimo videoclip.

Si ferma e cerca di raccogliere il fiato, scuote le gambe per rilassarsi e porta il tallone destro contro i glutei per fare allungare i muscoli. Ripete la stessa operazione con l'altra gamba. Poi si dedica alla parte superiore del corpo. Non sa quanto tempo rimane disteso a terra a fissare il soffitto ansante, sa solo che quando si alza, la testa gira e deve appoggiarsi alla parete per non cadere a terra. Deve mangiare qualcosa. Torna in camera infilandosi in bagno subito dopo essersi spogliato. I vestiti giacciono sul pavimento e si affretta a chiudere le porte della doccia per evitare di pensare che anche loro, lì a terra, sentono la mancanza di qualcosa.

Lascia che l'acqua calda picchi contro le sue scapole, poi la fa scorrere sulla sua testa e rimane lì osservando la pioggia creatasi intorno a lui. Immerge lentamente le dita nell'acqua, trapassandola, lasciando che cambi percorso e inizi a vorticare ovunque. Si lascia sfuggire una risata, riesce a indispettire persino se stesso. Lo stomaco inizia a protestare e cerca di recuperare qualche minuto perso dietro ai suoi pensieri.

Seduto a gambe incrociate, ancora in accappatoio, beve del tè. Ha chiamato il servizio in camera e il carrello ora è davanti alle sue gambe. Forse ha esagerato nell'ordinare due porzioni di pancake, una spremuta d'arancia, un cappuccino, croissant e marmellata; come se non fosse solo in stanza, ma ha bisogno di affogare la sua stupidità in qualcosa e il cibo è un'ottima soluzione. Non lascia la stanza prima di mezzogiorno, rimane disteso sul letto in silenzio. Il vassoio della colazione poggiato distrattamente sulla piccola scrivania. Ha mangiato quasi tutto, dovrebbe essere sazio, ma sente lo stomaco vuoto. Si massaggia al centro del petto, cercando di alleviare quel bruciore persistente. Forse dovrebbe chiamare qualcuno del suo team o la reception per avere qualche medicina, ma non ha voglia di parlare con loro. No, perché lui sa da cosa quel mal di stomaco è provocato. Lo sa perché ci convive da anni quando la sua testa diventa troppo stretta per contenere tutti i suoi pensieri e, così, si concede di pensare a quello che è successo.

Louis torna con la mente all'ultima volta che ha visto Harry, non è passato molto tempo, ma la situazione era delle peggiori. Sua sorella non c'era più, la sua famiglia era sconvolta, lui lo era e lo è tutt'ora. Ricorda di essersi lasciato andare tra le braccia di Harry, perché vederlo entrare in casa insieme a Liam e Niall era stato troppo. Si era concesso di piangere fra le sue braccia e Harry lo aveva tenuto stretto cercando un modo per prendere parte di quel dolore e alleviare il peso nel cuore di Louis. E Louis, Louis si sentiva uno straccio, Harry era lì nonostante tutto, nonostante i suoi allontanamenti. Era lì per lui e per la sua famiglia.

Chiude gli occhi cercando di fermare le lacrime che stanno per fuoriuscire e si impone di mettersi a sedere. Sente la testa girare e si massaggia lentamente le tempie. Non riesce nemmeno a provare un'altra emozione che non sia la rabbia contro se stesso. Per essere stato un tale codardo negli anni e per la voglia incessante di Harry. Non si spegne, non sa come spegnerla e nemmeno vuole spegnerla. Per questo è furioso. Si ritrova spesso a cercare foto e novità su di lui, ha una cartella segreta con tutte le foto del ragazzo, ma questo non ha intenzione di rivelarlo a nessuno. Non potrebbe mai. Ha cercato di dimenticare l'odore della pelle di Harry al mattino, il colore dei suoi occhi illuminati dalla luce del sole, la morbidezza dei suoi capelli lunghi, la sensazione di avere il suo corpo addosso. Erano piccoli e Harry era molto più esile e ragazzino, ora non può fare a meno di chiedersi come sia essere premuto contro quel corpo muscoloso e possente. Ha rilasciato diverse canzoni con riferimenti alla loro storia passata, con la speranza che Harry le ascoltasse e leggesse tra le righe quel _sono un coglione_ che Louis avrebbe voluto dire.

Forse Liam ha ragione, dovrebbe chiamarlo con la scusa di complimentarsi per la canzone, ma se non dovesse rispondere? O, peggio, se non volesse farlo?  
Louis si sente un idiota di proporzioni cosmiche. Ha delle interviste via Skype nel pomeriggio e deve cercare di riprendersi, nell'ultimo periodo sta meglio, è sceso a patti con se stesso. Ha capito e accettato realmente chi è, si sente libero, ma sente la mancanza di quell'amore che avrebbe potuto essere, ma non è per colpa delle sue paure. Vedere Harry sbocciare negli anni lo ha inizialmente colpito, a tratti infastidito, ma Harry è nato per tutto questo e Louis, piano piano, ha capito che tutta quella luce non poteva essere spenta o tenuta nascosta.

Si morde un labbro ripensando a una loro conversazione avvenuta durante il loro primo tour negli stadi.

_"Harry, basta. Te l'ho detto, non posso!"_  
_"Non puoi? No Lou, tu non vuoi. La cosa è diversa."_  
_"Smettila di fare il bambino, sai che non è vero"_  
_"Certo, perché tu sei adulto, mh? Sai che c'è? Lasciami in pace Louis."_  
_"Vuoi che ti lasci in pace? Bene."_  
_"Bene."_

Se potesse, Louis, tornerebbe indietro nel tempo, in quel preciso istante, per cambiare ogni cosa. Per uscire sul palco e baciare Harry dal nulla. Sì, lo farebbe, perché quello che è successo realmente è il motivo per cui lui ha perso l'occasione di vivere Harry. Si lascia andare a un urlo di disperazione, ricadendo con la schiena sul letto. Si porta le ginocchia al petto fino a quando si alza di scatto per evitare di ricadere nella trappola subdola del suo cuscino. Decide di iniziare a prepararsi evitando di distrarsi con altri pensieri che, già lo sa, lo porteranno a ridursi uno straccio.

L'intervista procede bene, si sente a suo agio e non ha ricevuto nessuna domanda fraintendibile, sorride verso lo schermo del computer e osserva compiaciuto l'esterno dell'edificio dalle enormi vetrate che gli vengono mostrate. I fan sono lì nonostante sappiano che l'intervista sia in diretta streaming, hanno la testa rivolta verso l'alto e ora lo stanno salutando attraverso il maxi schermo. Stringe la manica della sua felpa tra le dita e agita la mano. Non riesce a sentirli, ma immagina il frastuono delle loro urla. Riporta l'attenzione sullo speaker quando questo lo invita ad annunciare la prossima canzone in onda.

"Oh, sì, assolutamente!" risponde sorridendo, spostandosi in una posizione più comoda sulla sedia della sua stanza. Sente il cuore fermarsi e trattiene tra le labbra un'imprecazione quando riceve tramite messaggio, nella chat di Skype, il titolo del brano.

"Bentornati in onda. Una delle popstar più amate dell'ultimo decennio è tornato con il suo nuovo singolo che, lasciatemelo dire, è una vera bomba. Con noi, in collegamento streaming dall'Italia, abbiamo Louis Tomlinson e chi meglio di lui può annunciare il suo ritorno!"

Louis mentre ascolta lo speaker mantiene un sorriso teso, sistema le cuffiette nelle orecchie per estraniarsi dai rumori esterni, ma la sua testa è un uragano di frasi e parole sovrapposte. Stringe tra le mani il piccolo microfono degli auricolari, può vedere la sua reazione nell'angolo in basso. Il suo volto è teso e chi lo conosce bene sa che sta tremando. Al cenno di assenso dell'uomo dall'altra parte dello schermo, prende un bel respiro schiarendosi poi la voce.

"Signori e signore, spegnete le luci perché ci penserà questa canzone ad _accendervi_. Tutto per voi il nuovo singolo di Harry Styles."

Si morde il labbro inferiore abbassando lo sguardo, non ha intenzione di vedere le reazioni dei presenti, si muove a disagio sulla sedia pentendosi immediatamente di aver detto quelle parole. Non può credere di averlo fatto davvero, a cosa stava pensando? _Ci penserà questa canzone ad accendervi_? Come gli è venuto in mente?

Rifiuta la frase che si forma nella sua testa e alza la testa con un sorriso teso. Resta sorpreso di non vedere nei volti inquadrati reazioni sconcertate, piuttosto lo stanno guardando con un sorriso tenero che lo mette a disagio. Alza un sopracciglio, confuso. Ok, forse suonava così male solo nella sua testa il suo discorso. Rilassa le spalle e si chiede se abbiano mantenuto la diretta sul suo volto mentre annunciava la canzone, una parte di sé spera che nessuno abbia potuto vedere il suo turbamento. Lo speaker gira la webcam in modo da fargli dare un'occhiata alla vetrata. Qualcuno sta piangendo, altri stanno cantando. Questa volta riesce a sentirli attraverso una delle finestra leggermente aperta. Sa che a canzone terminata verrà nuovamente chiusa e si sente sopraffatto, ma si volta verso la portafinestra del balcone della sua stanza e lascia che la piccola brezza rinfreschi le sue guance bollenti. Prima che le voci vengano chiuse fuori dalla diretta, riesce a sentire benissimo il coro appena innalzato. Deglutisce e si prepara alle conseguenze.

Non è stupito di trovare primo in tendenza il nome della ship tra lui e Harry, come potrebbe esserlo? Ha dato materiale per almeno seicento fanfiction. Riascolta persino l'audio evitando di guardare i video, non è pronto per confermare le sue paure, già sente la sua voce tremare e si agita di riflesso. Poggia un braccio sul viso coprendo i suoi occhi e non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Harry l'abbia sentito, l'abbia guardato. Si morde un labbro, talmente forte da sentire sulla lingua il sapore metallico del sangue. Passa il pollice sul taglio chiudendo gli occhi d'istinto per il bruciore. Il telefono si illumina tra le sue mani avvisandolo di una chiamata in arrivo da parte di sua sorella.

"Lots!"

"Lou, stai bene?"

Sente l'apprensione nella sua voce. Non sa cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lei, sono cresciuti troppo presto tutti e due, hanno affrontato cose che alla loro età non dovrebbe passare nessuno. A volte pensa che lei esageri con il trucco e tutto il resto, lui ama quando sono a casa in pigiama tutti insieme e può vedere la parte fragile di tutte le sue sorelle, ma sa che Lottie fa quello che le piace e allora sta bene anche a lui. Spesso si chiede come abbia potuto non vedere o vedere troppo tardi cosa stava succedendo alla sua piccola Fizzy. Sente un nodo alla gola e si accorge di star piangendo solo quando Charlotte gli sussurra che andrà meglio, che ce la faranno insieme.

"Mi mancano Lots, sono uno stupido." Riesce a formulare la frase tra i singhiozzi. Tira su con il naso e cerca di asciugare le lacrime con la manica della felpa.

"Lo so, anche a me. Mancano tutte e due troppo, ma loro cosa direbbero se fossero qui?"

"Andate a far sorridere qualcuno" borbottano insieme scimmiottando le voci. Si lasciano sfuggire una risatina triste e poi restano in silenzio.

"Ti salutano anche le ragazze ed Erny, abbiamo visto l'intervista tutti insieme." Parla con calma Lottie e Louis sa che sta cercando di dirgli che se ha bisogno di parlare lei è lì e sta per farlo, sta per chiederle un consiglio su cosa fare, quando una voce gli giunge all'orecchio.

"Lots, dove sei finita? Ho parlato con Har..."

Louis si mette a sedere di scatto. Sente sua sorella sussurrare qualcosa allontanando il telefono e poi il silenzio. Una porta che viene chiusa e un sospiro.

"Lou?"

"Dimmi che quella non era Gemma, per favore." Louis si morde le unghie e chiude gli occhi.

"Se vuoi te lo dico, ma non sarebbe la verità." Sente la voce di sua sorella ammorbidirsi come se si sentisse in colpa, ma in fondo quello che ha colpa è solo lui. Conosce bene il legame forte che unisce le due ragazze e, non lo ammetterà mai, ama che si vogliano così bene.

"Era con voi?" chiede. Non ha bisogno di specificare quando.

"Sì, è arrivata questa mattina."

Annuisce come se Lottie potesse vederlo. Vuole sapere cos'ha detto e cosa stava per dirle poco prima perché sa che stava per nominare Harry, lo sa e sa che il suo corpo sta reagendo in modo strano all'idea di avere la conferma che Harry avesse sentito e visto la sua presentazione di Lights Up. Freme, chiude gli occhi e sente attorno le braccia del ragazzo più piccolo. Quando si sente troppo solo cerca di rievocare le sensazioni che i suoi abbracci gli lasciavano addosso e, se si concentra, riesce a sentire persino il suo profumo.

"La risposta alla tua domanda è sì."

"Che domanda?" ribatte confuso.

"Harry ti stava guardando."

"Harry mi stava..." _Harry lo stava guardando. "_...merda."

"Chiamalo Lou. So che ti manca e...beh, con lui quella mancanza puoi colmarla."

Evita di dirle che è la seconda persona a far leva sulla perdita di sua madre e sua sorella per convincerlo a contattare Harry. Evita perché sa che, forse, hanno ragione lei e Liam.

"Non so cosa fare."

"Lou, magari ti interessa sapere che Harry è lì, in Italia."

Louis non può nascondere un verso di sorpresa e non riesce nemmeno a frenarsi dal chiedere informazioni. Lottie sorride dall'altra parte del telefono e lui fa una smorfia da bambino dispettoso qual è. Tanto non può vederlo nessuno.

"Sì, è arrivato questa mattina a Firenze, c'è l'inaugurazione del _Gucci Garden!_ "

Cerca di mettere in ordine i suoi pensieri, ma l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che non ha idea di come arrivare lì. Sente il cuore battere forte e i piedi fremono per mettersi in corsa.

"Lou devi andare!"

"E se non vuole vedermi?"

"Oh ti prego! Smettila di nasconderti dietro queste scuse... e se invece sta aspettando di vederti?"

Louis arrossisce senza volerlo. "Ma che dici!" La voce esce più acuta di quello che vorrebbe.

"Siete impossibili tutti e due."

"Perché lui cos'ha detto di me?" Si morde la lingua appena sente la risata di sua sorella.

"Chiedi a lui! Ora muoviti, se ti sbrighi riesci a prendere il volo, ho già prenotato. Ti ho inviato il biglietto per email."

"Cosa? Lots ma..."

"Muoviti Louis!" Osserva il telefono. Sua sorella gli ha appena chiuso il telefono in faccia. Louis sbatte le palpebre indignato per qualche secondo, poi controlla la posta in arrivo. Ok, ha davvero un volo da prendere tra un paio d'ore. Chiama il suo team in modo da aver pronta una macchina all'ingresso dell'hotel nel minor tempo possibile, lo avvisano che per raggiungere l'aeroporto di Palermo ci vorrà almeno un'ora e quando gli viene chiesto del pernottamento a Firenze rifiuta la richiesta del suo team di trovare un hotel, spera di non averne bisogno. Non ha portato molto con sé, così non impiega molto a sistemare tutto nella valigia. Si guarda attorno per controllare di non aver dimenticato nulla e si chiude la porta alle spalle. Si ferma nel lungo corridoio prendendo un bel respiro. Quando raggiunge l'ascensore osserva il suo volto allo specchio che circonda l'abitacolo. I capelli sono un disastro e la sua pelle ha già un colorito abbronzato. Sta davvero per abbandonare la sua vacanza per raggiungere Harry dall'altra parte dell'Italia? Sì, lo sta facendo davvero senza sapere dove andare, senza guardia del corpo e senza la certezza di riuscire ad avvicinarsi. Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono e Louis si dirige verso la portineria per poter saldare il suo conto. Paga anche i restanti cinque giorni e si scusa per l'imprevisto. Si guarda attorno cercando di imprimere nella sua mente ogni particolare di quel posto, non sa perché, ma gli mancherà più di altri alberghi in cui ha alloggiato. Abbassa la visiera del suo cappello e sistema i grandi occhiali da sole sul naso. La sua presenza a Cefalù è nota ai fan, ma non vuole che si sappia che sta lasciando la Sicilia.

Durante il tragitto si perde a osservare il mare correre in direzione opposta alla sua. Rannicchiato, quasi inghiottito da quell'enorme sedile, le ginocchia piegate e poggiate sullo schienale del sedile davanti, la musica nelle orecchie e lo sguardo fisso fuori. Riesce a vedere il minimo indispensabile, ma non si lamenta. Il tempo passa in fretta, certo che il viaggio fosse durato di più, ha dimenticato di pensare a un piano per trovare Harry evitando di farsi scoprire in un nano secondo. L'autista lo lascia all'interno di una stanza riservata, in attesa che qualcuno lo accompagni sull'aereo prima dell'imbarco degli altri passeggeri. Fa partire una nuova telefonata verso il suo team. Questa volta chiede conferma per l'auto che lo preleverà all'arrivo e, schiarendosi la voce, chiede loro di procurare un ingresso per l'inaugurazione.

"Possiamo chiamare, non credo ci saranno problemi, sarai inserito in lista e basterà quello per lasciarti entrare."

"No, non va bene." Louis sa com'è Harry. Lo conosce troppo bene per non sapere in che modo si comporta prima di un evento privato. Sa che avrà letto e riletto la lista dei presenti più volte, in modo da riuscire a ricordare e associare volti e nomi a lui poco noti. Harry ha sempre paura di ferire le persone, non vuole essere quel tipo di celebrità con la puzza sotto il naso. Harry vuole offrire un sorriso a tutti, sempre e se questo vuol dire passare una settimana a imparare nomi, lui non si fa problemi a farlo.

"E come pensi di entrare? Se non sei in lista non vai da nessuna parte!" Sente il tono stizzito del suo interlocutore. "No, è fuori discussione!" ribatte sicuro.

"Mh...ok. Fammi pensare, magari potrei provare a chiamare poco prima dell'orario di apertura così sarà una cosa dell'ultimo minuto e il tuo nome non sarà sulle liste ufficiali... a meno che..."

"Cosa?" chiede speranzoso. Non vuole obiettare ancora, ma se non dovessero farlo entrare proprio perché all'ultimo minuto non possono stravolgere il ricevimento con una persona in più? E sì, lo sa che non sarebbe un problema per gli organizzatori, ma lo sarebbe per lui. Verrebbe messo sotto i riflettori a pochi minuti dall'apertura. Non se lo può permettere.

"Beh, c'è qualcuno dall'interno che può farti entrare senza problemi."

"Non posso contattare il suo staff..." sbuffa. Qualcuno bussa alla porta e la apre con discrezione. Louis sorride alla ragazza davanti a lui e la segue lungo il corridoio in cui lo conduce.

"Ci pensiamo noi, troveremo il modo. A dopo, buon volo."

Louis non si fida per niente, ma è costretto a chiudere la chiamata e spegnere il cellulare, rassegnato all'idea di andare allo sbaraglio. Gli viene concesso di viaggiare nella cabina riservata al secondo pilota dato che la tratta non sarà lunga e nessuno la userà per riposare. Si tortura le mani, liscia la sua felpa, stropiccia i jeans. Non riesce a stare fermo. A stento si trattiene dall'alzarsi e uscire nel corridoio. Quello è un volo di linea e l'ultima cosa che vuole è trovarsi sommerso di domande e sguardi. Gli chiederebbero cosa sta facendo lì, cosa farà a Firenze e, beh, lui non lo sa. Vorrebbe anche rispondere, ma la verità è che se lo sta chiedendo anche lui. Aspetta che arrivi la sensazione di stordimento, ma l'unica cosa che percepisce è un senso di fretta che gli solletica il corpo. Fretta di uscire, di mettere piede sulla terra ferma, di respirare l'aria di Firenze, di vederla e di vedere Harry. Vorrebbe incontrarlo subito e allo stesso tempo vorrebbe ritardare quel momento con tutto se stesso. Non prova nemmeno a razionalizzare il pensiero, sa che non troverà risposta al modo in cui Harry lo fa sentire.

Non ricorda il momento in cui ha dato all'altro tutto quel potere su di lui, se si guarda indietro sa bene che tanti dei suoi comportamenti erano un riflesso involontario ai comportamenti del riccio. Vorrebbe poter parlare con l'unica persona che conosce tutti quei momenti. Sospira e allaccia la cintura seguendo le istruzioni che risuonano nel cubicolo. Si prepara all'atterraggio, aspetterà di scendere come gli è stato detto, ma potrà riaccendere il cellulare. Lo tiene tra le mani, indeciso se fare una chiamata oppure no. Deve aver ingerito qualcosa di altamente nocivo altrimenti non può spiegare e nemmeno credere, che nel giro di mezza giornata abbia stravolto gli ultimi anni della sua vita.

Sale sul mini van dai vetri oscurati quaranta minuti dopo. Ha ricevuto un messaggio che lo avverte di avere un posto riservato all'inaugurazione. _L.Tomlinson._ Spera che Harry si beva la bugia che gli è stata snocciolata senza molti problemi da Gemma. Rilegge nuovamente quello che Lottie le ha scritto e chiude gli occhi.

_"Lou, Gemma ha chiamato qualcuno del team di Harry e sulla lista c'è il nostro cognome. Pensano sia io, ma L. Tomlinson (Gemma si è assicurata che scrivessero esattamente questo!) puoi essere anche tu, quindi nessun problema."_

Nessun problema, certo. Per loro.

Sblocca nuovamente il cellulare e scorre la lista dei suoi contatti velocemente. Ne sta cercando uno in particolare. Respira un paio di volte, mentre la città prende vita accanto a lui, poi fa partire la chiamata. Non sa quanto tempo ha a disposizione prima di dover scendere perciò al quinto squillo chiude la chiamata. Apre il borsone al suo fianco e cerca un jeans nero, poi, alza il vetro che lo divide dall'autista e si cambia rapidamente. Indossa ai piedi delle scarpe nere, si ringrazia mentalmente per aver pensato di portarle e sistema la maglietta bianca con la scritta "Vuitton" in nero stampata sul suo addome che ha avuto modo di cambiare dopo una rinfrescata veloce, prima di uscire dall'aeroporto. Ride, non può fare a meno di fare scherzi sciocchi, pregusta già le occhiate che riceverà al suo arrivo, anche se sa che incrocerà solo uno sguardo. Arrotola i panni sporchi e li infila nel borsone senza pensarci. Cercando il suo profumo tra la confusione. Prima o poi riuscirà a fare la valigia in modo decente. Il profumo dolciastro invade l'auto, è sicuro di aver sentito l'autista tossire. Forse ha esagerato un tantino.

Il suo telefono lo riscuote dall'intento di sistemare i capelli decentemente, non stanno fermi, avrebbe bisogno di sua sorella e della quantità immane di lacca che ogni volta gli spruzza attorno. Cerca a tentoni il telefono sul sedile, mentre con una mano modella il ciuffo specchiandosi sul finestrino.

"Pronto?"

"Louis..."

Si ferma. Lascia cadere la mano sulle gambe e sposta il cellulare per leggere il nome sullo schermo. _Merda._ Cosa deve fare? Perché ha deciso di chiamarlo? Sente lo stomaco chiudersi, non sente il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo da anni e la sensazione di familiarità che gli dona lo colpisce come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

"Louis? Sei tu?"

"E chi dovrebbe essere, _idiota_!"

"Sì, sei Louis." Riesce a sentire la risata trattenuta e istintivamente lascia che la sua bocca si tenda in un sorriso carico di nostalgia.

"Ciao Zayn."

Sembra che il tempo si fermi nell'esatto istante in cui pronuncia il suo nome. I palazzi sono immobili, le nuvole nel cielo non si spostano di un millimetro e l'aria attorno a lui sembra gravare come un macigno sul petto.

"Ehm, stai...stai bene?" Zayn sta parlando biascicando le parole come sempre, ma il tono di voce è contornato da un senso di disagio che colpisce anche lui. Cosa dovrebbero dirsi?

"Io...non lo so in realtà, tu?" Decide di rispondere come se non si fossero mai separati, come se non fosse successo niente. Loro sono sempre stati così, le discussioni preferiscono evitarle. Nonostante gli anni, i rancori e le parole dette per dispetto.

"Sto bene?"

"Lo chiedi a me?" Si lascia sfuggire una risata e immagina l'altro alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"E l'idiota sarei io?" Lo sente ridere e deve mordersi un labbro per trattenere le lacrime. Dovrebbe smetterla con tutti quei piagnistei, ma sente talmente tante emozioni dentro che deve buttarle fuori. Ha trattenuto tanto per troppo tempo. "Zay..."

Usa il diminutivo del suo nome, quello che ha sempre usato durante gli anni condivisi e sente che un pezzo del caos che è diventata la sua vita, sia tornato al proprio posto.

"Lou... che succede?"

"Sono a Firenze" dice con fare ovvio. "Oh, ok?" Si sente rispondere.

"Harry è a Firenze."

"Ah..."

"Harry non sa che sono a Firenze e puoi smetterla di rispondermi a monosillabi?"

"E tu puoi smetterla di ripetere la parola Firenze?"

C'è un attimo in cui entrambi restano in silenzio, come se quello fosse un punto di non ritorno. O si va avanti o si chiude per sempre, tutto dipende dalla loro reazione. Non devono aspettare molto perché qualche secondo dopo scoppiano a ridere fragorosamente. E forse ridono per tutte le volte che non hanno potuto farlo insieme o, semplicemente, ridono perché ne hanno bisogno.

"Quanto mi manchi Lou..." Zayn parla tra le risate, ma quella frase arriva dritta nel cuore di Louis e non può fare altro che fermarsi. Quello è Zayn, il _suo_ Zayn. E lui si sente ancora una volta uno stupido. Il problema è che loro si somigliano troppo e due poli dello stesso segno si respingono. Sono orgogliosi, testardi e, prima di tutto, sono feriti. Parlarne, però, non sembra un'opzione, dovrebbero affidare all'altro di nuovo la loro fiducia totale e no, non sono ancora pronti a fare quel passo. Forse dopo una rissa e qualche urla potrebbero farlo. Le urla potrebbero infrangere i vetri nel raggio di decine di chilometri, Louis ne è sicuro. E probabilmente la rissa finirebbe in una guerra di solletico o, al più, una battaglia di danza robotica. Non sono mai stati propriamente normali, ma questo non è un loro problema perché, insomma, non sono normali rispetto a cosa?

Louis sa che Zayn si è esposto senza volerlo, ma l'ha fatto e lui deve ricambiare, _vuole_ ricambiare. "Anche tu." Sussurra.

"Lou, ascolta..." Zayn si ferma, Louis trattiene il fiato. "No, niente. Parlami di Harry, cosa volevi dirmi?" continua il moro con un sospiro.

"Sì, ok. Ho un problema!" dice serio, annuendo come per convincere se stesso di star dicendo la cosa giusta. E, in fondo, è grato all'altro ragazzo per aver spostato l'attenzione su altro.

"Ne hai tanti..."

"Fanculo stronzo!" Sbraita a tal punto che non si accorge nemmeno di aver iniziato a giocare con il pulsante che alza e abbassa il finestrino. Deve fermarsi o finirà per romperlo. Quanto tempo ci vuole per arrivare?

"Scusa, ma mi hai servito la battuta su un piatto d'argento!"

"Se, se... comunque, lo voglio." Il tono ancora una volta deciso.

"Che?"

"Harry." _Chi sennò?_ Vorrebbe aggiunger, ma riesce a trattenersi.

"Che cosa sconvolgente. Non me lo sarei mai immaginato." Il sarcasmo e la calma con cui Zayn parla lo fanno sbuffare pesantemente. "Da quando sei diventato così simpatico?"

"Ho imparato dal migliore..." riceve in risposta. Louis fa scontrare la lingua con il palato producendo un rumore sordo. "Sei diventato anche ruffiano."

"Ha funzionato?"

"Ovvio, per chi mi hai preso. So di essere il migliore!"

Ridono ancora e poi parlano o meglio, Louis parla e Zayn ascolta. Ascolta le sue debolezza, lo lascia sfogare, lo sente piangere.

"Louis, fermati un attimo. Respira e stai calmo."

"Bene, se mi hai detto tu di stare calmo vuol dire che sono proprio disperato." Louis tira su con il naso mentre sente l'altro borbottare qualcosa di indecifrabile.

"Ah, ah, ah. Divertente. Comunque, sei lì adesso. Cosa può succedere di tanto brutto?"

"Che non voglia parlarmi?" risponde piccato.

"E cosa cambierebbe dalla situazione in cui siete ora?"

Louis lo odia così tanto. "Di conforto come sempre."

Zayn si prende un attimo per rispondere, Louis sa che sta cercando le parole giuste per non ferirlo eppure, quando parla, riesce a sentire le lame trafiggergli il petto.

"Lou, quante volte hai rifiutato tu di parlare con lui? Non so negli ultimi anni, ma sicuramente prima hai tentato con tutto te stesso di non esprimerti, di non dare spiegazioni." Il silenzio di Louis lo invita a continuare. "Forse non vorrà parlarti all'inizio, ma ne avrebbe tutto il diritto."

"Lo so..." Restano ancora in silenzio. L'auto ora è ferma, Louis si abbassa il vetro e chiede all'autista se sono arrivati a destinazione. Al cenno affermativo dell'uomo si blocca sul sedile. "Torno indietro" dice al telefono.

"Cosa? No! Muovi quel culo e vai da lui. Forse non ti parlerà subito, ma tu dagli un motivo per farlo. Andiamo, lo sai che per lui vieni prima di tutto il resto." Quelle parole hanno un effetto strano nella sua mente.

"Non ne sono più così sicuro."

"Forse è meglio?" Inarca un sopracciglio alla domanda del moro. "La sicurezza di sapere che ci sarebbe stato ti ha fatto arrivare a questo punto" continua l'altro. Louis si rende conto che sono cambiati tanto, si chiede se Zayn ha ancora la sua routine quotidiana per stare più tranquillo, si chiede se sta continuando a esercitarsi nei respiri, se ha imparato a controllarli. Sa per certo che è diventato più grande, più maturo. Ripete nella sua mente le parole che ha appena sentito. Davvero ha dato per scontato Harry? La sua paura lo ha inghiottito a tal punto?

"Fagli capire che ne vale la pena provarci ancora una volta. Louis, puoi farcela, credo in te." All'ennesimo silenzio di Louis, Zayn decide di dirgli un'ultima cosa. Si schiarisce la voce. "E, Louis? Non ho scusanti, solo...mi dispiace."

Louis scuote la testa anche se sa di non poter essere visto. Stringe tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore fino a farsi male. Quelle labbra devono sembrare davvero distrutte dopo tutti i morsi che vi ha lasciato in giornata.

"Dispiace a me, io... ne possiamo parlare davanti a una birra a Los Angeles?"

"Come ai vecchi tempi? Birra e biliardo?"

"E birra e biliardo sia."

Si salutano con la promessa di vedersi presto, con un grazie flebile sulle labbra di Louis e con un altro incoraggiamento di Zayn. A chiamata terminata tutto torna a tacere. Fa un cenno di saluto all'autista dopo dieci minuti di discussione su chi dovesse portare i bagagli, poi prende il borsone tra le mani e scende. Gli occhiali da sole saldi sul naso, una maglia leggera e un po' slabbrata a coprire le sue braccia e la maglietta che indossa. Deve comprare assolutamente una giacca elegante. Si pente all'istante di non aver preso una stanza in cui alloggiare. Forse è ancora in tempo, ma il palazzo che si staglia davanti ai suoi occhi zittisce i suoi pensieri. Si guarda attorno e quella che scopre chiamarsi _Piazza della Signoria,_ grazie Google, cattura tutta la sua attenzione. Riesce a respirare la storia in ogni mattoncino rosso che riempie le pareti degli edifici che lo stanno contornando. Dal punto in cui si trova riesce a vedere due statue imponenti di spalle, vorrebbe raggiungerle e scoprirne i dettagli, ma sono accerchiate da turisti ed è già strano che nessuno lo abbia notato al momento.

Riporta l'attenzione sul palazzo in cui si svolgerà l'evento. Un lungo striscione rosa porta il nome del posto. Le porte, rigorosamente ad arco sono prettamente composte da vetro e questo gli dà l'opportunità di sbirciare all'interno. C'è confusione e non riesce a distinguere molto, non sa nemmeno se quello è un orario consono per arrivare. Sembrano tutti già rilassati e lui, invece, ha un borsone sulla spalla e una maglia assurda. L'aria non è fredda, sa che può toglierla. Si fa coraggio e procede verso i due bodyguard all'ingresso della struttura. Sono fermi ai lati opposti della porta, gli auricolari neri alle orecchie. Nota una donna con un lungo vestito dorato tenere in mano quella che ha tutta l'ombra di essere la _famosa_ lista. Si avvicina, richiamando la sua attenzione con un saluto.

Si sente osservato e si muove a disagio cambiando posizione più volte. "Nome?"

_Buonasera anche a lei._

"Tomlinson" dice mantenendo un tono basso. Vede la penna scorrere lungo la lista dei nomi fino alla fine, poi una barra viene disegnata.

"Prego, può lasciare tutto nel guardaroba alla fine del viale e procedere verso destra."

Louis la ringrazia anche se ripete meccanicamente quella frase come se per lei avesse perso significato e, forse, è un po' così. Scaccia via quel pensiero e si concentra. Sente il battito del cuore aumentare a ogni passo. Segue le istruzioni ricevute e si libera del borsone e della maglia. Il sorriso divertito della ragazza che sta prendendo le sue cose lo fa sorridere di rimando. La sua maglietta ha già mietuto la prima vittima. Deve averlo riconosciuto un attimo dopo perché sgrana gli occhi e lo fissa scombussolata. Louis si toglie gli occhiali da sole, sentendosi uno sciocco per averli ancora addosso. "Tesoro, puoi per favore tenere per te questa cosa?" chiede indicando prima se stesso poi l'edificio. La vede annuire. "Sì, sì. Certamente, buona serata." Le rivolge un sorriso grato prima di darle le spalle. Cammina a disagio, i palmi delle mani ben aperti si scontrano, per frizionarsi. Nonostante le temperature piuttosto alte, sente leggermente freddo. Ha perfino dimenticato di comprare una giacca. Potrebbe farlo lì, ma ci ripensa quando nella sua visuale entra un cardigan eccessivamente rétro per i suoi gusti. Harry ci starebbe d'incanto, invece. La stanza ospita diverse vetrine contenenti quelli che a Louis sembrano dei pezzi unici. Riesce a scorgere placchette dorate sulle facciate frontali di ognuna, si fa più vicino dopo essersi assicurato che Harry non sia tra i presenti e legge la scritta sulla prima vetrina che trova davanti al suo cammino.   
_Kingsnake_ \- _Gucci Garden Bestiaire Collection._   
Osserva lo strano serpente rosso dipinto su una borsa. Attorcigliato com'è gli ricorda un polipo. Passa oltre, fermandosi a leggere i nomi degli oggetti che colpiscono la sua attenzione. Non ha problemi ad ammettere a se stesso che non sono molti e non nega di riuscire a capire con uno sguardo quale Harry, invece, potrebbe adorare.

"Il direttore creativo ha quasi finito di sopra, sta per arrivare, non vedo l'ora di potermi complimentare con lui..."

Alle sue spalle una coppia sta parlando sorseggiando un liquido non del tutto identificato. Ovviamente rosa. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e si sposta, se Alessandro Michele sta arrivando anche Harry sarà lì a momenti. Sente il panico impossessarsi di lui all'improvviso, non può stare tra quelle mura. Cerca di lasciare la stanza senza dare troppo nell'occhio, non sa se lo hanno riconosciuto oppure no, ma apprezza che nessuno l'abbia fermato. Qualsiasi sia la motivazione. Torna indietro ritrovandosi al punto di partenza. Le tempie pulsano. "Cosa pensavo di fare?" dice ad alta voce. Ha bisogno di uscire, prendere aria. Dimentica di prendere le sue cose ed esce a passo svelto dal palazzo. Si ferma poco più in là, respira profondamente. La Piazza è ancora gremita di persone e Louis è totalmente esposto. Vorrebbe piangere, ma non sa se dipenda dalla sua stupidità o dal calore che quel luogo gli sta donando. Respira a pieni polmoni ancora una volta, sente una scarica elettrica percorrere il suo corpo. Non sa se la sua testa gli stia facendo qualche brutto scherzo, ma è sicuro di riuscire a vedere l'arte fluttuare nell'aria. Ci sono diverse donne e diversi uomini vestiti con quelli che devono essere abiti storici. Louis non è molto ferrato in storia e geografia, ma questo non gli impedisce di immaginare Harry vestito come uno di loro. La camicia candida con merletti e pizzo ai polsi, giacca di velluto sopra e le gambe fasciate in un tessuto decisamente attillato. Il battito del cuore è calmo, riacquista un po' di lucidità e decide di andare a prendere la sua roba per poter cercare un posto dove dormire, deciso a dimenticare quella giornata. Quando si volta per tornare indietro a catturare la sua attenzione sono le luci accese nella parte che costeggia la base sinistra, opposta a quella da lui visitata precedentemente, del palazzo. Il patio in legno che Louis aveva automaticamente collegato a un ristorante è illuminato adesso. Quello che però gli fa inarcare un sopracciglio è il nome sull'insegna. _Gucci Osteria._ I suoi piedi lo indirizzano da quella parte, come se avessero vita propria. Non aveva idea ci fosse un'osteria appartenente alla _maison_. Varcato l'ingresso, indipendente rispetto a quello della boutique-museo, viene immediatamente risucchiato dal verde mela delle pareti in netto contrasto con il velluto blu delle sedute. Un divanetto è disposto lungo l'intera parete alla sua sinistra. Vi sono sistemati davanti, distanziati, dei tavolini. Louis sa che in quelle postazioni si può mangiare solo in due. Ci sono dei tavoli indipendenti che possono accogliere un massimo di quattro persone. L'impressione è che vogliano mantenere l'atmosfera intima.

"Buonasera e benvenuto nel lounge bar Gucci, ha una prenotazione riservata a suo nome?"

Osserva l'uomo che gli sta parlando, batte le palpebre e scuote la testa. "Buonasera. In realtà no, sono stato invitato all'inaugurazione del museo e stavo dando un'occhiata."

"Se è un invitato ha sicuramente un posto riservato nella sala apposita, mi segua, l'accompagno."

Louis si blocca. "Oh, no." Si rende conto di aver alzato il tono di voce e si schiarisce la voce. "Sarebbe possibile cenare qui?" chiede con un sorriso gentile. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, un sorriso si apre sul volto del suo interlocutore.

"Certamente, si accomodi dove preferisce. Arrivo subito da lei con il menù signor Tomlinson." Louis inarca un sopracciglio mentre vede l'uomo allontanarsi. Non gli aveva chiesto il cognome prima? Scuote la testa divertito e raggiunge uno dei tavoli per due, accomodandosi sul divanetto blu. Esattamente davanti ai suoi occhi c'è una delle enormi finestre così può ammirare la città, ora avvolta dalle luci serali. Gli viene servito un calice di vino bianco e un piattino con tartine nell'attesa di ordinare. Sfoglia le pagine del piccolo menù, minuziosamente rifinito. Non è sicuro di poter davvero mangiare con tutta quell'agitazione addosso. Prende il telefono dalla tasca dei suoi jeans e si decide ad aprire la chat con Harry. L'ultimo messaggio risale al giorno dopo i funerali di sua sorella. Lo aveva ringraziato per essere andato, ma non aveva ricevuto risposta. Le mani tremano mentre la tastiera occupa poco meno della metà del display. Digita, poi cancella. Digita ancora, cancella. Passa una mano sul volto stanco massaggiandosi le tempie. Porta lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, mettendo a fuoco il panorama, desidera visitare ogni singolo posto della città, ha bisogno di capire se la sensazione provata appena arrivato è reale, si ripromette di visitarla un giorno e guardandola un'altra volta, con la promessa di tornare, riprende il telefono tra le mani.

_"Firenze sembra un cielo stellato a quest'ora."_

Invia senza ripensamenti. Poggia il telefono e prende un sorso di vino. Porta le mani sotto il mento, fissando lo schermo spento sul tavolo. Non si accorge di star battendo il piede a terra per l'agitazione fino a quando non inizia a fargli male la caviglia. Aspetta impaziente, sfoglia ancora il menù, senza realmente spostare lo sguardo dal suo smartphone. Un altro sorso di vino. Quelle tartine non lo tentano e non sa se è perché ha lo stomaco chiuso o perché preferirebbe un hamburger, probabilmente la prima. Si strofina i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, cercando di alleviare la pesantezza che sente gravare sulle sue palpebre. La stanchezza si aggiunge al caos di emozioni che lo pervadono, è sfinito e vuole tornare a casa. Si morde un labbro per trattenere le lacrime, vorrebbe poter chiamare sua madre, chiederle anche la cosa più stupida, abbracciarla e chiedergli aiuto. Dovrebbe smetterla di chiamare e lasciare stupidi messaggi in segreteria che poi andrà a eliminare di persona. Il telefono vibra sul tavolo. Fa quasi cadere a terra il bicchiere nella fretta di afferrarlo. Sblocca lo schermo e fissa la notifica per qualche secondo prima di aprirla.

_"Tu sembri un fiore sperduto, indeciso se vivere sull'acqua o in un prato."_

Quel messaggio è talmente tanto da Harry che vorrebbe sbuffare e alzare gli occhi al cielo, quello che fa, però, è deglutire alzando lo sguardo per guardarsi attorno. Impiega un attimo per trovarlo. In piedi, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate al petto, lo sguardo rivolto dalla sua parte. I capelli corti gli lasciano la fronte scoperta facendo risaltare i suoi occhi. La maglia nera trasparente che indossa gli lascia le clavicole esposte. Sopra, lasciata aperta, una giacca lucida e bianca contornata interamente da un cordoncino nero. Non può fare a meno di far scorrere lo sguardo lungo le gambe fasciate anch'esse con del tessuto bianco che arriva fin sopra le caviglie, restringendosi in quel punto. Non è più abituato a vederlo indossare vestiti più stretti e di certo non è abituato ai mocassini neri e lucidi che indossa. Freme, osservandolo di nuovo. Fermo e bellissimo. Si sente in imbarazzo perché non ha idea di cosa fare. La tristezza lascia il posto al calore. Vorrebbe eliminare la distanza tra loro e stringerlo, farsi stringere. Eppure non lo fa, rimane fermo. Ha pensato tutto il tempo al modo di arrivare, al modo di rivedere Harry, ma non ha minimamente pensato a cosa dirgli davvero. Le sensazioni provate quel mattino, alla vista del video, tornano imperterrite. Un moto di gelosia lo pervade nuovamente e gli occhi questa volta bruciano a causa di un fuoco diverso. Si morde il labbro e digita qualcosa sul telefono.

_"Se il prato sono i tuoi occhi scelgo quello."_

E ok, vorrebbe darsi dello stupido e chiamare un dentista allo stesso tempo perché quella è una frase da carie immediata, ma è la verità. Vede Harry sorridere e scostarsi dalla porta per raggiungerlo. Lo guarda. Il passo lento e attento, in netto contrasto con la dolcezza del suo volto. Quando si siede davanti a lui, Louis può notare il marchio Gucci cucito sulla parte sinistra della giacca all'altezza del cuore, sotto, l'anno corrente. Un pezzo di una nuova collezione, Louis doveva immaginarlo. La risata divertita di Harry lo fa ridestare dai suoi pensieri.

"Che hai da ridere?" Si mette sulla difensiva e Harry poggia i gomiti sul tavolo sistemando il mento sulle sue mani unite davanti a lui. "Ciao Louis." Se è nervoso non lo dà a vedere. La sua voce è carica sia di divertimento sia di dolcezza, solo Harry può riuscire a farlo. Louis ne è sicuro. Imita la posizione dell'altro, osservandolo nuovamente. La collana con il crocifisso si muove ormai fuoriuscita dalla maglia, le luci della sala lo illuminano a ogni movimento e c'è una parte di lui che vorrebbe correre lontano, può vedere quella parte di sé urlargli di andare, ma rimane lì. Per la prima volta da quando conosce Harry, Louis dà ascolto alla parte che ha messo sempre a tacere.

"Sei bellissimo." Lo dice guardandolo negli occhi e scorge il tremolio che li attraversa. Harry è spiazzato, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. "Sei davvero, davvero bellissimo" ripete. Il tono basso, scandisce bene ogni parola in modo da inciderle per bene nella mente del ragazzo. Lo vede raddrizzare la schiena, gli occhi puntati nei suoi, prova a parlare, ma si ferma con un cipiglio sul volto. Vengono interrotti dall'arrivo del cameriere che porge un calice di vino anche a Harry e quest'ultimo gli sorride dopo essersi schiarito la voce. "Grazie! Per la cena ci spostiamo nell'altra sala."

"Io non voglio cenare nell'altra sala, voglio cenare qui." Louis non ha intenzione di raggiungere gli amici di Harry, non gli darà quel potere, non ora. Sa che è lui a dover chiedere scusa, a dover dare una spiegazione, ma vuole farlo nella sua zona di comfort per il momento. Harry gli rivolge un'occhiata scettica poi annuisce e si alza. Louis istintivamente gli afferra il polso per trattenerlo. Rabbrividiscono entrambi, è il primo contatto fisico che hanno da mesi. Louis si scosta come bruciato.

"Dammi un secondo." Harry chiude l'unico bottone della giacca bianca e Louis morde il labbro così forte da riaprire la ferita di quel mattino prima di annuire imbarazzato e scostare lo sguardo aspettando che Harry si allontani. Torna a guardarlo quando lo sente parlare con l'uomo che lo ha accolto all'ingresso. Li sente ridere, Harry ha le caviglie incrociate e il corpo appoggiato al bancone. Non riesce a sentire la loro conversazione, ma è sicuro che lui c'entri qualcosa dal modo in cui l'uomo butta uno sguardo dalla sua parte prima di annuire.

"Grazie Carlo."

Harry torna indietro e riprende posto davanti a Louis. "Ho ordinato anche per te" dice prima di digitare velocemente un messaggio.

"Ah e consultarmi era difficile?"

"Tu prendi un sacco di decisioni senza consultare gli altri, quindi..."

Louis sa di meritarselo, ma fa male lo stesso, così si limita ad abbassare lo sguardo. Harry sospira, togliendo il telefono. "Ti piacerà, ne sono sicuro." Il tono è dispiaciuto o forse frustrato.

"Ok...io, mi fido." Ammette ad alta voce, prima di riportare lo sguardo in alto. Vede l'ennesima espressione di stupore dipingersi sul volto di Harry.

"Mangiamo prima, poi andiamo a fare un giro."

La cena passa avvolta dal silenzio, spezzato solo da qualche commento sul cibo. Louis prova in tutti i modi a iniziare un discorso ma, puntualmente, scuote la testa e resta zitto. Harry, dal canto suo, non sembra intenzionato a fare le prima mossa. L'ha fatta così tante volte che ora si sente solo una pedina in mezzo a quel gioco iniziato anni prima e mai portato a termine. C'è davvero qualcuno che ha vinto? Osservando lo stato in cui Louis si trova in questo momento, pensa proprio che, in tutta quella situazione, loro due siano gli unici ad aver perso. Ancora una volta nel giro di un paio di ore, Louis riesce a sorprendere Harry.

"La canzone è molto bella, l'ho ascoltata questa mattina."

Il sorriso sghembo sul volto di Harry provoca un sussulto nel cuore di Louis.

"E l'hai ascoltata a luce spenta?" chiede Harry non riuscendo a trattenere il riferimento all'intervista tenuta da Louis quella mattina stessa. "Ha... com'è la parola? Ah, sì... ha acceso anche te?" continua prima sarcasticamente poi abbassando la voce.

Lo sta sfidando, ancora una volta pensa di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, ma Louis sa giocare bene così avvicinandosi, gli risponde piano.

"Se sei così curioso perché non mi porti nella tua camera te lo dimostro?"

Harry tradisce quella facciata che si è imposto mantenere, mordendosi un labbro. Movimento che non sfugge a Louis, vorrebbe commentare, ma viene interrotto. "E cosa vorresti dimostrare di grazia?"

Sono sempre stati così loro due: punzecchiarsi, scambiarsi battutine a volte innocenti, a volte no; provocarsi e trattenersi. Louis, però, non cedeva mai ecco perché Harry rischia di strozzarsi con il vino quando ottiene una risposta.

"Voglio ascoltare Lights Up e toccarti, stringermi a te, strofinarmi contro di te, farti chiudere gli occhi e abbandonare la testa indietro su di me e per me, ricoprire ogni centimetro di pelle che hanno sfiorato e poi voglio divorarti quelle labbra rosse che ostenti, ma che non fai toccare da nessuno."

La voce di Louis è profonda, il suo sguardo è lucido dall'eccitazione e Harry si ritrova a boccheggiare chiudendo gli occhi per calmare il battito del suo cuore. Si alza senza dargli una risposta avviandosi verso l'uscita. Louis rimane paralizzato sul posto, poi Harry si volta e con un cenno della testa lo invita a seguirlo. Non se lo fa ripetere due volte, gli è accanto subito dopo. Sa che il riccio ha pagato la cena, non ha dubbi perché nessuno si è preso la briga di richiamarli. Segue Harry, lungo i vicoli di Firenze, non sa dove sono diretti, ma presume quelle siano stradine secondarie perché sono prettamente deserte. Ogni volta che si trovano a un incrocio riesce a vedere le strade parallele che, al contrario, brulicano di persone. Il silenzio lo sta davvero logorando e anche un po' stufando. E poi, all'improvviso, la vede spuntare tra i tetti. Si blocca ammirando quel pezzo di storia. Poi accelera il passo, ha bisogno di vedere di più. Quando sbuca lateralmente sulla Piazza, gli si mozza il fiato. L'imponente struttura lo imprigiona nella sua bellezza. Si sente talmente piccolo al cospetto del Duomo. Per strada ci sono ancora artisti che dipingono, altri suonano. Louis si sente magico in quel momento. Si volta, scoprendo che Harry è a pochi passi da lui e lo sta fissando. Sanno entrambi quanto sia rischioso rimanere lì, esposti in quel modo. Ma non sembrano dar peso alla questione.

"Quella è la famosa Cupola di Brunelleschi." Lo istruisce Harry. Louis rimane affascinato da ogni parola che Harry gli dice. Lo ascolta raccontare di com'è nata, del perché sia così importante nella storia e nell'architettura. Lo segue mentre percorrono un pezzo di strada che li divide dalla facciata principale. Resta ad ascoltarlo mentre gli spiega che la struttura più piccola a pochi metri è il Battistero, lo sente parlare della porta principale completamente dorata.

"Venne chiamata Porta del Paradiso, è una delle opere più famose del Rinascimento fiorentino. Anche se, quelli che vedi, non sono i pannelli originali."

"No? E dove sono gli originali?"Si trova a chiedere con sincera curiosità.

"Vennero sostituiti dopo un alluvione, sono stati restaurati e ora si trovano nel museo alle spalle del Duomo."

"E non possiamo vederlo?"

"A quest'ora direi proprio di no Louis!" ribatte ridacchiando Harry.

"Sai un sacco di cose su questa città" dice dopo qualche minuto.

Harry annuisce con un sorriso. "Sì, non è bellissima?" Lo chiede con una punta di nostalgia e Louis si guarda attorno e non può che essere d'accordo con lui. Quella città profuma in modo particolare, nell'aria torna a sentire arte e ha voglia di scrivere una canzone. Su cosa non lo sa, forse sul modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si illuminano mentre continua a parlare o sulle luci che si intersecano tra i palazzi illuminando l'intera piazza.

Alle loro spalle ci sono dei carri trainati da cavalli, fermi, in attesa che qualche turista si avvicini per fare un giro. Louis quasi urla quando uno degli animali nitrisce proprio accanto a lui, li osserva, poi senza rendersene conto afferra la mano di Harry e gli si fa più vicino. Harry non lo rifiuta, al contrario se lo trascina contro, avvolgendolo tra le braccia, senza staccare le loro mani. "Louis..." Quello che sente è un sussurro tra i suoi capelli che lo spinge ad avvicinarsi ancora di più. "Scusa per averti fatto del male." Louis parla con il volto schiacciato nel petto di Harry che, in risposta, lo abbraccia ancora più forte. Non risponde però, si limita a tenere le labbra premute tra i suoi capelli. "Scusa se ho messo davanti cose stupide, Dio... sono un vero idiota, ha ragione Zayn, ho lasciato che le mie insicurezze soffocassero tutto."

"Zayn?"

"Di tutto quello che ho detto hai sentito solo Zayn?" Louis sbuffa allontanandosi e Harry lo ammonisce con uno sguardo invitandolo a continuare. "Abbiamo parlato prima, è una storia un po' strana, te la racconterò più tardi." Si rende conto di aver esplicitamente affermato che avrebbero passato del tempo insieme. Harry non commenta, sospira.

"Dimmi qualcosa Haz."

"Non... non chiamarmi così. Cazzo, Louis." Si allontana, ora non si toccano più. "Non puoi presentarti così, dal nulla e sconvolgere tutto come al solito. Non... " Harry sembra combattere contro se stesso prima di voltarsi. "Muoviti." Louis si affretta a seguirlo, percorrono parte della strada fatta all'andata, o almeno così sembra a Louis. Questa volta girano sulla destra, l'ennesimo vicolo, poi Louis trattiene il fiato e si ferma. Un carosello attira la sua attenzione, è completamente illuminato anche se è fermo. Sembra di essere in una fiaba e Louis si ritrova a voler provare la spensieratezza di un giro su quella giostra. Si sente strattonare e si ritrova con le spalle al muro. Il corpo di Harry lo compre completamente. "Ssh, quelle ragazze ci stavano guardando un po' troppo, spero non ci abbiano riconosciuti."

"Con questo vestito è un po' impossibile non notarti." Louis la butta sul sarcastico come ogni volta che si sente in imbarazzo. La vicinanza di Harry non gli è affatto indifferente e deve torturarsi mentalmente per non tirarselo contro.

"Sono andate via, vieni." Bolla scoppiata ancora una volta. Louis però non si scoraggia. "Come si chiama questo posto?"

"Questa è _Piazza della Repubblica._ " Louis la guarda affascinato, la pianta rettangolare è uno spazio libero immerso tra diverse costruzioni disposte lungo tutti i lati. Ci sono delle strade laterali e si perde a immaginare come deve sembrare vista dall'alto. Segue Harry, lungo il lato della piazza opposto all'enorme Arco che non ha idea di dove porti. Si fermano davanti a un edificio avorio e Harry lo invita a entrare accostandosi a un grande portone di legno. Le luci calde lo accolgono mentre entra in quello che scopre chiamarsi _Hotel Savoy_ , dove alloggia Harry. Louis è certo di essere tornato indietro nel tempo. Grandi lampadari scendono dal soffitto donando calore all'arredamento prettamente bianco. Lo stile a metà tra il classico e il moderno lo cattura, passa una mano su una delle colonne che dividono la hall da quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere una sala relax. Le poltrone e i tavoli sono occupati da diverse persone. C'è chi sta bevendo qualcosa in compagnia, chi parla tranquillamente. Alza gli occhi notando le sculture che contornano il soffitto, da colonna a colonna, in un cerchio dorato. E Louis non sa cosa gli sta succedendo perché a quel lusso dovrebbe essere abituato, ma la verità è che quella è la prima volta che entra in un albergo di quel tipo senza avere un concerto, un'esibizione da fare, un'intervista. E poi, quello è l'albergo dove alloggia Harry, capisce perché lo abbia scelto e questo basta per renderlo il suo preferito nella città pur non avendone visti altri. Si risveglia dai suoi pensieri quando una mano si poggia sulla base della sua schiena invitandolo a camminare. Harry fa un cenno alla donna della reception e lo conduce verso gli ascensori. "Perché la signora giù sembrava sapere che saresti arrivato con un'altra persona?"

Non riesce a frenare la sua curiosità. O la sua _gelosia_ , questo non l'ha ancora deciso. "Aspettavi qualcuno? Se hai da fare troverò una stanza, nessun problema."

Harry lo guarda con un sorriso malizioso. "Eri così sicuro che avresti passato la notte con me da non prenotare un hotel?"

"Sì, cioè...no. Non ero sicuro e non lo sono nemmeno adesso, ma ci spero."

"Speri? Ancora?" Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono non permettendogli di rispondere. Harry si avvia lungo un corridoio alla sua destra, per fermarsi davanti all'ultima porta posta, invece, dalla parte sinistra. Se la memoria non lo inganna, Louis riesce a capire che si trovano nella parte che dà sulla piazza. Non prova nemmeno a nascondere l'entusiasmo quando Harry apre la porta di quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere una suite. C'è un anticamera e Louis batte le palpebre quando vede il suo borsone a terra, accanto a una valigia.

"C-cosa...?" chiede voltandosi verso Harry.

"Pensavi davvero che non mi avrebbero avvertito del tuo arrivo? Come ho fatto a trovarti subito secondo te?"

Il volto di Louis si imporpora e ignora persino la vista spettacolare sulla piazza e sul carosello che ha iniziato a girare. "Chi è stato? La tipa stronza all'ingresso? O la ragazza del guardaroba? No, non può essere lei era così carina e gentile. Il tipo dell'osteria?"

Harry lo guarda ridendo nel vederlo così arrabbiato per una sciocchezza. "Nessuno di loro. Sai, in posti importanti come quel palazzo vengono spesso installate delle telecamere."

"Cosa?" Louis si dà mentalmente uno schiaffo in fronte. Come ha fatto a non pensarci? Si è reso ridicolo e lo sapeva che non doveva venire, che era tutta una stupidaggine e no, no, ancora una volta la voglia di scappare cerca di prendere il sopravvento.

"Io... io devo andare." Parla velocemente, l'agitazione traspare dalla sua voce. Prende il borsone, ma non sa cosa fare. Vuole andare via, ma allo stesso tempo sa che non vuole farlo. Evita di guardare il resto della stanza, evita lo sguardo di Harry e si odia. Odia essere arrivato a quel punto, odia sentirsi indifeso davanti a Harry, odia non essere mai riuscito a dirgli che sì, maledizione, anche lui voleva stringerlo a sé prima di dormire, ma no, lui doveva complicarsi la vita e stare male.

"Stai scherzando?" Il tono di Harry è forte, autoritario e lo riporta a prestare attenzione. "Tu...tu non puoi piombare a Firenze dal nulla, in un giorno importante, farmi saltare l'intero evento e poi decidere che te ne vai. Devi smetterla di farmi questo Lou, basta. Io non ce la faccio a reggere un altro dei tuoi ripensamenti, non ce la faccio a sperare ancora una volta per poi finire come sempre a essere l'ultima ruota del tuo carro."

Raramente Harry si arrabbia e anche quando lo fa, mantiene un tono decoroso e gentile. Louis è certo di star impazzendo. "Non sei l'ultima ruota del carro..." dice titubante.

"Ah no? A me sembra il contrario. Arrivi, mi scrivi un messaggio su Firenze, mi dici che vuoi essere un fiore nel prato dei miei occhi, mi provochi e poi come ogni volta vuoi scappare! E io ti ho rincorso per anni, stavo finalmente ricominciando e tu mi fai persino una scenata di gelosia per il mio video musicale. Da cosa scappi? Dimmelo o dillo almeno a te stesso e fermati a prenderla, qualsiasi cosa sia, o prima o poi ti prenderà lei."

Harry è a corto di fiato, è sfinito. Si lascia scivolare a terra con la schiena contro il muro.

"Che significa che stai ricominciando?" chiede mordendosi il labbro. Harry scuote la testa spostando lo sguardo.

"C'è qualcuno nella tua vita adesso? Qualcuno ha preso il mio posto?" Louis ha la voce tremolante, non sta usando un tono brusco piuttosto è un tono spaventato e Harry se ne rende conto. Alza gli occhi verso di lui e vede in quel blu un mare in tempesta.

"Louis, dimmi cosa sei venuto a fare e basta."

"Per favore Harry, so che non ho nessun diritto di chiederti qualcosa, ma ti prego, rispondimi poi ti dirò quello che vuoi sapere, a prescindere dalla tua risposta."

Louis ha fatto cadere l'armatura costruitasi negli anni. Sente il cuore battere all'impazzata nel petto, la sua fragilità è l'unica cosa che Harry riesce a leggere sul suo volto.

"Per quanto io ci provi nessuno potrà mai prendere il tuo posto _Lou_." Harry deglutisce rumorosamente, mentre una scintilla di vita attraversa gli occhi dell'altro. Louis si siede a terra, gattona nella sua direzione fino a sedersi davanti a lui, sulle ginocchia, i talloni contro i glutei.

"Scusa, scusa, scusa Harry. Scusa perché sono sempre il solito incasinato, quello che sembra forte e invece sono così dannatamente fragile che mi rompo da solo. Scusa perché non sono riuscito a dirti anni fa di averci capito." Louis indica prima Harry poi se stesso. "Ho capito a cosa stavo rinunciando, ne ho avuto la conferma quando hai cantato _Two Ghost_ la prima volta, ho sentito ogni parola incidersi nella mia testa, nel mio corpo. Sono uno stupido, un grande, grandissimo stupido..."

Louis osserva lo sguardo sorpreso di Harry e si morde un labbro. "Sono stato ai tuoi concerti più volte di quelle che pensi, nascosto come un ladro per non farmi vedere. Avevo bisogno di sentirti accanto, di essere amato da te e quelle dannate parole mi riscaldavano il cuore e non mi bastava ascoltare la tua voce nelle cuffie ero, anzi sono, abbastanza masochista da volerti sentire dal vivo per poi tornare a casa, o in albergo, a piangere, a cercare di vomitare tutto il dolore che ti ho fatto provare e mi ripeto anche adesso che è giusto che a provarlo sia io." Una lacrima scende copiosa sulla sua guancia e si affretta ad asciugarla.

"Lou..."

"No, fammi finire. So che stai per dire che non è solo colpa mia. E ok, anche tu hai le tue colpe, ma le tue erano sempre reazioni ai miei comportamenti. Lo so io e lo sai tu. Più ti spingevo indietro e più eri lì per me. Non mi perdonerò mai per essere venuto a letto con te e averti lasciato da solo al mattino quando tu avevi solo diciassette anni ed era la prima volta con un ragazzo anche per te. Non mi perdonerò per averti cercato ogni volta che ero ubriaco perché da sobrio ero troppo codardo per dirti che ti desideravo. Non mi perdonerò mai per averti spinto via per poi riprenderti e spingerti via ancora, non mi perdonerò mai per non averti baciato davanti a trenta, quaranta, ottanta, novanta mila persone quando ho avuto l'occasione di farlo. Non mi perdonerò mai per essermi perso la tua crescita, per aver privato entrambi di qualcosa di speciale che ho cercato di nascondere a me stesso."

Hanno entrambi il fiato corto, Louis per aver parlato velocemente, Harry per l'incredulità di aver ascoltato tutto quello che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire negli anni da Louis. Non risponde perché sa che l'altro ragazzo non ha finito.

"Mi sei stato vicino in modi che non puoi immaginare e che non ti dirò, perché è davvero imbarazzante..." Si lascia sfuggire una risata ripensando alle sere passate ad ascoltare a ripetizione l'album di Harry sul letto o alle sue coreografie scoordinate in salotto sulla base di _Kiwi._

"Ora voglio sapere però, non è giusto, lo sai che sono curioso!" Harry sporge in fuori il labbro.

"Non ci provare, non mi convincerai _Harold._ " Gli punta il dito contro sorridendo prima di tornare serio. "Ho perso il filo del discorso, ovviamente, ma il succo è che lo capisco se non vuoi perdonarmi, capisco se ti sei rotto le palle di un cretino come me, ma questa mattina quando ho visto il video ho capito che davvero non saresti stato più mio e, merda, sono così geloso Harry e sono qui perché dovevi saperlo anzi, devi saperlo, che non ho smesso per un secondo di averti tra i battiti del cuore. Potevo dirtelo quando sei venuto a Doncaster per mia madre o per Fiz, potevo dirtelo quando è successo di Robin, ma nessuno di quelli era il momento per lasciarmi andare. Perché tu sei una cosa troppo bella per rischiare di farla diventare una consolazione. Scusa Harry, scusa se ci ho messo tanto per trovare la strada giusta." Harry sta piangendo e Louis si sporge per circondargli il viso con le sue mani. I pollici carezzano le guance raccogliendo le lacrime. "Dai, guarda il lato positivo, adesso puoi mandarmi a quel paese!" dice per stemperare la tensione e vede un sorriso farsi largo sul volto del più piccolo.

"Uno stupido, stupidissimo idiota. Ecco cosa sei." Ridacchia perché Harry se lo tira addosso per stringerlo tra le braccia, il capo affondato nel suo petto e Louis ne approfitta per spostare le mani. Lo fa con calma, dando all'altro il tempo di spostarsi, ma non succede niente e allora affonda le dita nei suoi capelli. Gli sembra di tornare a respirare. Lo stringe forte lasciando dei baci leggeri sulla sua testa. In cambio sente le dita di Harry stringersi sulla sua schiena. "Lou, la vita è stata troppo dura con te, devi perdonarti, io l'ho già fatto."

Louis scuote la testa con forza, senza staccarsi da lui. "No, non voglio che tu mi perdoni perché ti faccio pena per quello che mi è successo."

Harry si scosta tirandosi indietro per poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Lou, io ti ho perdonato tanto tanto tempo fa, credimi. Prima ero nella sala di controllo per puro caso quando ti ho visto nello schermo delle telecamere. Mi si è fermato il cuore perché avevo smesso di sperare che tu ti accorgessi di me come possibile compagno di vita e invece no, eri a Firenze, per me e questo doveva significare qualcosa. Ho chiamato Niall in preda al panico e Dio solo sa come fa a essere sempre calmo e pragmatico." Scoppiano a ridere entrambi pensando al loro amico. "Sai cosa mi ha detto?"

Louis nega con la testa senza interrompere lo sguardo. "Mi ha detto che ero uno stupido perché tu mi avevi chiesto scusa davanti a migliaia di persone, sul palco di Madrid, quando hai cantato due delle tue nuove canzoni. Non le avevo ascoltate, non potevo farlo, perché nonostante nel mio cuore non ti portavo rancore, non volevo sentirti parlare di qualcuno che non fossi io. Ma l'ho fatto appena chiusa la chiamata con Niall. Le ho ascoltate, hai scritto di me, di noi. E la tua voce è così bella Lou, eri così dolce sul palco, così delicato che è stato come ricevere una carezza."

"Vieni qui" Louis lo abbraccia forte, il torace di Harry sembra pronto a esplodere per quanto batte velocemente il suo cuore. E Louis lo sente e gli bacia una tempia, le palpebre chiuse; gli bacia la fronte, il naso, le guance, il mento. E di nuovo, a ripetizione. Riempie di baci il suo viso.

"Me lo dai questo bacio Lou o devo aspettare altri dieci anni?"

"Fanculo Harold, volevo essere tenero." Harry ride, ma la sua risata muore sulle labbra di Louis. Non è calmo quel bacio, sa di troppo tempo passati lontani, sa di scuse, di perdono; sa di mancanza, di dolore, di arresa. Poi tutto cambia e Harry schiude le labbra prendendo il comando di quel bacio. Le labbra si scontrano con desiderio, le loro lingue si incontrano e un gemito sfugge a entrambi. Le mani di Harry stringono la vita di Louis, mentre Louis si tiene ancorato ancora ai capelli. Li tira leggermente così da poter lasciare una scia di baci sul collo del più piccolo.

"Avevi ragione prima..." mormora Harry. "Mentre giravo il video, mi hanno toccato, desiderato...ahi" Louis lo morde sulla spalla e Harry inarca il corpo verso di lui.

"Continuavano a strofinarsi sul mio corpo e io sui loro... _merda Lou!_ " Le labbra di Louis stanno martoriando il suo collo. "Smettila Harry, so a cosa stai giocando."

"Non sto giocando, ti sto dicendo la verità e voglio che tu metta in pratica tutto quello che hai detto prima a cena."

Louis si stacca per poterlo guardare negli occhi. L'eccitazione è palpabile, gli occhi di Harry sono liquidi, le pupille dilatate. "E cosa ho detto?"

Harry fa una smorfia e si sposta, mettendosi poi in piedi a fatica. Lo incita a seguirlo nella stanza accanto che ospita un letto king size. Harry accende una lampada posta in un angolo, spegnendo la luce principale, lasciando illuminare la stanza anche dalle luci di Firenze. Louis lo guarda armeggiare con il telefono, poi le note di _Lights Up_ si diffondono nella stanza.

"Balla con me Lou." Harry si lascia scivolare la giacca lungo le braccia chiudendo gli occhi, dondolandosi. Si toglie la maglia trasparente stringendo il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

"Stringimi... toccami e fammi dimenticare le mani di tutti gli altri." Louis respira rumorosamente, si avvicina togliendo la sua maglietta per lanciarla a terra accanto a quella di Harry. Gli circonda il corpo premendo il petto sulla sua schiena. Il palmo della mano sull'addome dell'altro. Lo lascia vagare sui pettorali, lo tiene stretto, seguendo il ritmo della musica. La differenza di altezza gli permette di baciargli la spina dorsale. Harry porta indietro la testa appoggiandosi sulla spalla di Louis e d'istinto spinge il bacino indietro. Le mani di Louis adesso sono entrambe premute sul basso ventre. Sente la tensione dei muscoli sotto le sue dita, li sfiora dapprima lentamente poi rafforza la presa spingendolo contro il suo corpo. Il gemito che fuoriesce dalle labbra di Harry gli provoca un tremore involontario, costringendolo ad arpionarsi meglio per non cadere. Harry si gira, gli sfiora le braccia e le porta in alto, insieme alle sue. Si stanno muovendo sensualmente l'uno sul corpo dell'altro, Louis è frenetico nei movimenti, non sa da dove cominciare, vuole toccare ogni centimetro e Harry glielo permette. Si lascia sfiorare, mantiene gli occhi chiusi poi un bacio di Louis sul petto lo fa rinsavire e si spinge contro di lui, mordendogli il labbro superiore. La canzone sta per volgere al termine, ma nessuno dei due ha intenzione di fermarsi, si baciano vogliosi, eccitati. Louis lascia scivolare le mani lungo gli addominali di Harry, supera l'ombelico e senza chiede tira giù i pantaloni facendo saltare il bottone. "Ops" sussurra malizioso. Harry si toglie da quell'intreccio di stoffa rivelando le sue gambe lunghe e muscolose, questo non impedisce a Louis di afferrarlo dal retro delle ginocchia, alzarlo quel tanto che basta per farlo cadere sul letto. Harry si mette seduto per raggiungere le sue labbra e intanto gli sbottona i jeans invitandolo a toglierli. Restano in boxer mentre il silenzio invade la stanza, lo riempiono con gemiti soffocati quando si scontrano volontariamente. Poi, dal telefono, risuonano le note di _Medicine_ .

Louis geme. "Questa canzone mi fa impazzire." Harry ride, portando un braccio dietro la sua schiena per poter ribaltare le posizioni. Si siede a cavalcioni su di lui. Alzandosi sulle ginocchia. Fa finta di essere sul palco mentre si muove, spinge il bacino in avanti e canta. Non distoglie gli occhi da quelli di Louis e poi si abbassa per baciarlo. "Non sai quante volte ho sognato di averti sul palco durante questa canzone." Lo sussurra nel suo orecchio prima di giocare con il lobo. Louis inarca la schiena per scontrarsi con lui. "Si? Ho visto come ti muovi contro quel microfono, ho visto la tua bocca, ho visto le tue gambe e il tuo bacino." Parla piano anche lui mentre il riccio gli respira accanto, muovendosi su di lui. "Oh Lou, avrei voluto scontrarmi con te piuttosto che con l'asta del microfono. Eri ovunque mentre la cantavo."

Ancora un'altra frizione, un altro gemito da parte di entrambi. Louis accarezza con i polpastrelli la schiena di Harry, scendendo fino a intrufolarsi nei suoi boxer. Stringe una natica tra le mani facendolo gemere, in risposta ottiene uno sfregamento più intenso. Lo spinge lontano, il tanto che basta per togliere i boxer di entrambi. Gemono bruscamente al contatto dei loro corpi, finalmente pelle contro pelle. Si baciano avidamente, Louis non riesce a capacitarsi di come abbia potuto rinunciare a tutto quello. Harry non è più il ragazzino timido e insicuro dei primi anni e nemmeno il ragazzo a cui piaceva sperimentare durante gli ultimi anni della band. No, Harry è oscenamente consapevole del suo corpo, di come muoverlo e dell'effetto che ha sugli altri. Louis scaccia il pensiero di altri uomini che hanno goduto di quella visione. Harry con le mani poggiate sui suoi pettorali si spinge in una danza lenta e distruttiva.

"Harry?" Lo richiama Louis.

"Mmh?" Sta ansimando, ma sentendosi bloccare il bacino tra le mani salde di Louis, apre gli occhi cercando di calmarsi. "Lou? Non vuoi farlo?"

"Cosa?" urla sorpreso.

"Non vuoi?" dice indicando la situazione. Louis si appoggia con i gomiti sul materasso in modo da poterlo vedere meglio e sorride intenerito scuotendo la testa. Si sistema meglio così da riuscire a sedersi, i piedi appoggiati ai lati del bacino di Harry che, a specchio, imita la sua posizione. "Non provare a dire mai più una cosa simile." dice risoluto prima di stringergli nuovamente i capelli tra le dita e avvicinarsi a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.

"Io voglio fare l'amore con te" Sente il più piccolo trattenere il fiato, ma continua a parlare. "Dolce, rude, spinto, lento, sporco, in qualsiasi modo scopriamo piaccia a entrambi, voglio fare l'amore con te e per te" Louis sta trattenendo il fiato prima di finire. "E tu? Tu vuoi fare l'amore con me Harry?"

Le ciglia di Harry svolazzano per un momento. "Dillo di nuovo, dillo ancora." Louis non si aspetta di vederlo far leva sulle ginocchia e spingendolo indietro sul letto, una mano ferma sul suo petto, l'altra nascosta alla sua vista per potersi preparare da solo. "Ripetilo Lou, ripeti cosa vuoi da me..."

Le mani di Louis si stringono sulla parte posteriore delle sue cosce, per tenerlo fermo. "Voglio fare l'amore con te Haz, in ogni posto del mondo in cui riusciremo ad andare e... porca puttana, sei bellissimo mentre ti doni piacere da solo Harry, ma ora lascia fare a me prima che esploda. Dimmi solo come vorresti farlo..."

Harry geme non riuscendo a tenere gli occhi aperti per focalizzare il volto di Louis. Annuisce senza un perché e poi "Rude, voglio sentirti dentro anche domani, dopo domani e il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora." Non lascia a Louis il tempo di rispondere che geme mentre si riempie di lui. Louis boccheggia per la sorpresa, resta immobile, poi pensa alle parole di Harry. Si rimette seduto spingendo il bacino di Harry contro il suo, detta un ritmo veloce, scostante, che fa accasciare l'altro sul suo petto. Fanno scontrare le loro labbra, soffocando i gemiti dell'altro. Catturandoli a vicenda. Harry nasconde il volto nell'incavo del collo di Louis e si spinge indietro. con forza. Lasciando che la pelle del più grande risucchi l'eco del suo gemito.

"Parlami Lou..." Un sussurro e Louis si blocca prima di capire cosa gli è stato chiesto. Sbatte le palpebre sorpreso mentre sfiora la schiena di Harry con i polpastrelli. Quante cose si è perso di Harry? "Ti...ti piace il dirty talking?" chiede gemendo. Harry annuisce, il viso sempre nascosto, come se se ne vergognasse. "Ehi, Harry, guardami."

"Ero preso dal momento, lascia stare, davvero." Harry sembra agitarsi mortificato. A Louis sembra di vedere, per un attimo, l'Harry insicuro dei primi tempi e lo stringe a sé dettando le spinte, adesso più calme e lente. Una mano tra i capelli di Harry, li stringe e si avvicina alle sue labbra. "Non vergognarti di dirmi cosa ami fare a letto, anche perché questa mattina io non ho pensato minimamente a cose caste da farti."

Harry lo morde sulla clavicola. "Ero nel letto nel mio albergo a Cefalù, in Sicilia, quando ho visto il video. E dopo ti ho immaginato lì, a stringermi, a baciarmi il collo e volevo solo farti cadere sul letto e entrare dentro di te, senza nemmeno prepararti perché questo lo ricordo, a te piace la sensazione di essere spezzato...vero?" La voce di Louis è roca e affaticata, un po' dal piacere, un po' dalla fatica. Ma i gemiti nel suo orecchio e i suoi movimenti sconnessi, lo fanno continuare. Bagna le labbra secche e stringe le natiche di Harry. "Ti piace sentirmi dentro di te, mentre ti agiti e ti sfreghi contro il mio ventre per darti sollievo." In risposta ottiene quel movimento preciso. Dà una stoccata più forte e Harry geme. "Ne vuoi ancora?" Louis sta impazzendo, ma esce da lui per rientrare poco dopo in una mossa che sembra lacerare il ragazzo più piccolo. "Non trattenerti, fammi sentire la tua voce Haz." Il suono osceno che fuoriesce dalle labbra di Harry lo fa quasi venire. "Quante notti ho sognato di poterti avere di nuovo sopra di me per poi svegliarmi senza aver accanto te e la tua maledetta bocca." Harry geme ancora, mettendosi seduto. Poggia i palmi delle sue mani indietro sul materasso, esponendo tutto il suo corpo a Louis. "E cosa volevi dalla mia bocca Lou?" Si morde un labbro e Louis non riesce a capire come fa a essere terribilmente eccitante e carino nello stesso momento. Gli afferra i fianchi ed esce da lui per avvicinarlo pericolosamente al suo viso. "Quello che la mia sta per fare a te."

Harry sobbalza quando sente la bocca calda di Louis poggiarsi sulle sue cosce, lo sta stuzzicando, lasciandogli baci bagnati senza mai andare oltre. Harry sbuffa frustrato quando lo sente ridere e soffiare tra le sue gambe. "Oddio...Lou" Harry geme appena il calore della bocca di Louis lo avvolge. Questa volta sono le mani di Harry a finire tra i capelli di Louis, dettando un ritmo piuttosto veloce. Louis alza gli occhi verso di lui incrociando i suoi e Harry sente una scossa pervadergli il corpo. Si ferma e con un autocontrollo che non pensava di avere si sposta, tornando nella posizione precedente, ancora una volta non aspetta di essere aiutato, accoglie Louis e si muove in senso circolare. Sono a limite entrambi, ma non si fermano, incalzano un ritmo faticoso e a Harry basta sentire le parole di Louis prima di riversarsi sul suo ventre. "Vorrei poter ascoltare i tuoi gemiti quando mi sei sopra, pieno di me, ogni giorno."

Harry non dà il tempo a Louis di capire le sue intenzioni e si alza. "Che stai facendo?"

"Shh" riceve in risposta. Poi, Louis, pensa di svenire. Harry si sta strusciando nudo contro la sua gamba per scendere e portare il volto all'altezza del suo pube. "Vieni Lou, fai il bravo, ho voglia di assaggiarti."

"Tu sei una tentazione continua..." Louis geme mentre si sente avvolgere da Harry e la sua bocca è così rossa che sembra star per esplodere come un frutto di bosco maturo. "Più veloce!" si ritrova a dire e viene accontentato. Lo sente l'orgasmo arrivare, sente la sensazione di leggerezza del proprio corpo e poi, di colpo, nella sua testa non sente niente. Si ridesta quando vede Harry passare la lingua sul labbro inferiore per ripulirsi. Louis si alza di scatto e lo travolge in un bacio fatto di lingua, di saliva e dei suoi umori. Non sembra bastargli quello che hanno appena fatto, hanno di nuovo le mani l'uno addosso all'altro. "Louis, sei così buono."

"Harry, cazzo. Dove l'hai lasciato il ragazzino timido?" Harry ride mentre gli succhia una porzione di pelle sotto il mento. "Sarà andato a farsi fottere... o vuoi farlo tu? Posso chiamarlo indietro." Ride Harry, ride perché sa di star mettendo Louis in difficoltà. "Tu sei piccolo!"

"Non mi sembra tu fossi d'accordo qualche secondo fa."

"Ti avvero, ho delle aspettative piuttosto alte sul sesso con te e devi mantenerle mio dolce e innocente Harry." Si sorridono carezzandosi. "Oh, se vuoi posso darti un'altra dimostrazione adesso." Le labbra rosse di Harry si piegano all'insù e Louis scuote la testa. "Sei un ragazzino voglioso."

"Non sono un ragazzino e comunque sì, dobbiamo recuperare anni di sesso che tu ci hai negato." Louis si tocca il petto e geme di dolore. "Ah, la freccia è arrivata dritta al cuore."

Scoppiano a ridere entrambi, poi Harry si alza invitandolo a fare lo stesso. "Devo portarti in un posto, pulisciti e rivestiti!"

"Mh, anche autoritario, lo segno sulla lista delle cose che ti piacciono fare!"

"Cretino!" Harry gli risponde dalla stanza adiacente, dove c'è il bagno. "Ti amo anche io Harold!" Louis cammina a piedi scalzi, si dà dello stupido perché anche se è finalmente sceso a patti con quello che prova, spera che l'altro ignori le sue parole. Qualcuno deve odiarlo perché quando varca la soglia del bagno Harry lo sta guardando, anzi, perforando, con lo sguardo.

"Vestiti."

"Harry? Sono le tre del mattino, dove vuoi andare?" Svia il discorso, ma l'altro non batte ciglio. "In fretta Louis."

Escono dopo essersi cambiati. Entrambi hanno una giacca addosso perché l'aria è fresca e non hanno intenzione di beccarsi un'influenza. Louis rimane in silenzio, incerto su cosa dire. Un attimo va tutto bene e l'altro lui fa una stronzata e torna tutto al punto di partenza. Harry, però, gli avvolge il braccio attorno alle spalle, cogliendo di sorpresa lui questa volta. Un bacio tra i capelli mentre camminano, ma Louis non sa verso cosa. Sa che Harry lo sta stringendo e questo gli basta, finalmente. Il suo cuore batte forte perché è felice. Sbatte le palpebre quando si ritrova nella piazza del pomeriggio, ma passano oltre. Attraversano un viale contornato dalle statue di personaggi storici. Harry lo trascina quasi correndo. Quando escono sulla strada Louis trattiene il respiro. "Quello è Ponte Vecchio" sussurra Harry al suo orecchio.

Il ponte è completamente illuminato, le luci riflettono sull'acqua del fiume e sembra chiuso in una bolla distinta. La città gli scorre accanto, ma lui è lì, come se fosse un faro da cui partire e a cui ritornare. Si lascia condurre da Harry e resta estasiato da tutti i negozi di gioielli che riempiono il ponte, come se fossero fermi in un periodo storico non precisato. Al centro esatto del ponte, Harry si ferma. Da quel punto, grazie agli archi posti su entrambi i lati riescono a vedere Firenze in tutta la sua bellezza notturna. Poggia le mani sul parapetto estasiato. Ha un sorriso sul volto, un sorriso che si spande quando sente il petto di Harry a contatto con la sua schiena. Si lascia stringere accoccolandosi. "Quello che hai detto prima...lo pensi davvero o era solo uno scherzo dovuto al momento?"  
La voce di Harry è calda, Louis riesce però a cogliere la sua paura nascosta. Potrebbe dirgli che l'ha detto senza pensare, così potrebbe evitarsi una figuraccia, ma la verità è che lui si è stancato di farsi rincorrere. Si è fermato e vuole vedere cosa succede.

"Non so quante storie tu abbia avuto negli ultimi anni", non riesce a trattenere una smorfia mentre lo dice, "Non so cosa per te abbiano significato, come non so cosa per te abbia significato questa giornata e quello che è successo in albergo, ma so che ti amo e so che prima stavo davvero facendo l'amore con te."

"Sai, ho frequentato delle persone con cui sono stato anche bene... non fare quella faccia Louis." Borbotta mentre Louis scrolla le spalle. "Ma sai cosa dicevo loro quando volevano qualcosa in più del mio corpo?" Louis nega, voltandosi tra le sue braccia per poterlo guardare bene negli occhi.

"Ho sempre precisato che io l'amore l'avevo già trovato, anche se era chiuso con un lucchetto di cui non possedevo la chiave, Lou è sempre stata tua, sei sempre stato tu l'amore per me e a me non importa quanto tempo hai impiegato per capire che quella chiave appartenesse a me. Ma sei qui ed è tutto ciò in cui ho sperato per anni. Ti rinfaccerò un sacco di cose e discuteremo, ci manderemo a quel paese, non ci parleremo, dormirai sul divano, ma ti amo Louis. E questa è l'unica cosa che conta."

"Perché devo dormire io sul divano?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e scoppia a ridere. "Sei impossibile. Sono ancora in tempo per ritrattare quello che ho detto?"

"Assolutamente no Styles. Ora dammi quella mano enorme che ti ritrovi e poggiala sul mio petto." Louis indica sulla giacca l'esatto punto. Harry si lascia prendere la mano e la appoggia proprio lì.

"Lo senti?" chiede Louis guardandolo negli occhi.   
"Senti quanto batte forte il mio cuore?" Harry annuisce e osserva la mano del più grande poggiarsi sul suo di petto.

Louis sorride e sembra brillare quanto le luci che coronano la città. "Mi dai un'altra possibilità H? Ti prometto che questa volta ci sono dentro con tutto me stesso e farò di tutto per far funzionare la nostra storia."  
Harry è senza parole, non si aspettava niente di tutto quello. Si sporge a dargli un bacio, avvolgendo le mani sul volto di Louis. Un bacio casto, dolce. Quando si staccano Harry sorride, prima di annuire e mordersi il labbro inferiore. "Cosa c'è di diverso questa volta?" Non può fare a meno di chiederlo e Louis sembra aspettarsi quella domanda così sorride ancora di più, assottigliando gli occhi e avvicinandosi di più al corpo dell'altro.

"La risposta è sotto il palmo della tua mano." Harry lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, tenendo ferma la mano sul suo petto. "Lo senti ancora?" Harry annuisce confuso, ma Louis sorride, lasciandogli una carezza sul volto portando i suoi occhi a incatenarsi con quelli di Harry.

"Di diverso c'è che oltre il battito del mio cuore ci sei tu e ci siamo noi."

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> se siete arrivati fin qui, grazie. Grazie per aver speso un po' del vostro tempo a leggere tutto questo. Ho iniziato a scriverla poco dopo l'uscita di Lights Up e la pubblico alla luce dell'uscita di Watermelon Sugar. Non commento quello che è successo nella puntata del Saturday Night Live perché Louis è sotto shock nella mia mente e anche io di conseguenza. Spero vi sia piaciuta, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ❤️
> 
> Ricordate di tenere la luce accesa,  
> Serena.


End file.
